Todo Lo Que Buscaba
by jeff4538
Summary: Spike es un joven de 17 que tiene una vida normal y tranquila. Tiene amigos, asiste a la escuela y hace actividades que cualquier joven haría. Sin embargo, no se siente a gusto con esa forma de vida. No es hasta que se ve obligado (por culpa de su hermana) a convivir con una estudiante nueva que ha sido transferida, a que tal vez las cosas no son tan malas como solía pensar.


**Hola, soy Jeff y esta es una historia que he comenzado porque no deja de rondarme por la cabeza. y bueno, no hay mas que decir por el momento, asì que comencemos.**

 **\- ... - diálogos**

 **( ) notas propias de mi**

 **" ... " pesamientos**

Hoy es un hermoso día, un nuevo y maravilloso día, un espectacular y resplandeciente día. Todas aquellas palabras eran las primeras que solían decir los habitantes de esta pacifica ciudad cada vez que se despertaban, y todo por el simple hecho de ser bendecidos por otro día más vida y salud. Lastimosamente no todos pensaban de la misma manera.

En esta ciudad también había quienes solo se maldecían en silencio a sí mismos por tener que seguir con sus monótonas vidas cargadas de responsabilidades y de rutinas sin sentido. Y de entre todos estos individuos antes mencionados destacaba uno en especial, un joven de 17 años con una piel de color purpura y un pelo alborotado de color verde esmeralda, el cual aún se encontraba muy dormido dentro de su cama ignorante del terrible susto que se estaba a punto de llevar.

\- ¡SPIKEEEE! ¡DESPIERTA O SE TE HARA TARDEEEE! – gritaba un misterioso individuo sin medir ni un poquito el tono de su voz.

\- ¡AAAAHHHHHHH! ¡DEMONIOS! ya te escuche Twilight ¡solo cállate de una buena vez! – gritaba el joven antes nombrado mientras se dirigía disgustadamente hacia aquella persona que lo acababa de despertar, y la cual no era nada más ni nada menos que su propia hermana "Twilight Sparkle".

– Lo siento, es que ya sabes cómo me emocionan los lunes. Para mí no hay nada mejor que comenzar una nueva semana asistiendo lo más pronto posible a aquella fuente de conocimientos y principios éticos que nosotros llamamos "Escuela" – decía Twilight con un brillo poco usual en sus ojos – Además, me quería asegurar de que no te levantaras tarde para que tuvieras tiempo de organizar nuevamente todas tus cosas –

\- ¿Qué no me levantara tarde? ¡Espera! ¿Qué hora es? – se preguntaba el joven estudiante dándose cuenta de que toda su habitación permanecía aun en la oscuridad, luego de eso, volteo rápidamente a su despertador solo para poner una cara llena de confusión y asombro - ¡eh!...¡PERO SI SON LAS 5:30 DE LA MAÑANA! ¿Por qué me levantas tan temprano sin las clases comienzan hasta las 8:00? – preguntaba tallándose los ojos.

\- Me vuelvo a disculpar a Spike, pero debes entender que hago esto por ti y no por mí. Si de mí dependiera, dejaría que disfrutaras completamente cada una de las horas de sueño que te corresponden por derecho, sin embargo, como tu hermana mayor me veo en la necesidad de recordarte que madrugar no solo te ayuda a prevenirte de cualquier imprevisto que pudiera ocurrir en el trascurso de tu trayecto a la escuela, sino que rigurosamente te enseñara a ser alguien de rectitud firme y con principios muy enfocados al cumplimiento del deber y la justicia – explicaba Twilight mientras posaba su mano derecha en su pecho, denotando una postura casi igual a un saludo militar.

Spike por su parte, solo se mantenía callado y viéndola mientras gotas de sudor salían por toda su cara.

"¡Juro que si no fueras mi hermana ya te habría sacado a patadas de mi habitación!" pensó momentáneamente Spike con la mirada seria.

\- bueno, entonces tomate tu tiempo para preparar tus cosas. Te esperare abajo mientras hago el desayuno. No tardes – decía dulcemente la joven hermana despidiéndose y saliendo dando saltitos por todo el pasillo.

 **Spike P.O.V**

Realmente a veces es jodido trata con ella, no es que la odie o la considere una molestia, de hecho la quiero demasiado. Pero había ocasiones en la que quisiera enterrarla bajo tierra para que dejara de molestarme con sus tontos discursos acerca de responsabilidad y deberes.

\- *suspiro* será mejor que me duche antes de cambiarme para intentar despejar estas ganas de dormir que tengo – dije mientras me quitaba las sabanas de encima y comenzaba a ir hacia mi baño.

 **Una hora después….**

Una vez que había terminado de bañarme, me vestí con un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera de manga corta roja y un chaleco negro. No solía ser alguien extravagante ni mucho menos elegante, por lo tanto, no me tomaba mucho tiempo el pensar que tipo de ropa me iba a poner.

\- supongo que con esto bastara. Al fin y al cabo solo voy a la escuela, no es como si mi apariencia importara mucho cuando estoy casi todo el día encerrado en un salón con otros treinta idiotas mientras no la pasamos escribiendo notas y fórmulas que al final no nos van a servir de nada – decir esas últimas palabras solo causaron un entraño malestar en mi estómago.

\- será mejor que baje de una vez antes de que Twilight, venga de nuevo a gritarme como esta mañana –

Y sin más, baje al primer piso y me dirigí hacia la cocina. Cuando llegue allí, me sorprendí al encontrar la mesa llena de pancakes, pan tostado con mantequilla, una jarra de jugo de naranja y tres platos de huevos con tocino.

\- valla Twilight, realmente te esmeraste para el desayuno, pero ¿porque hay tres platos de…..? – pero antes de que terminara mi pregunta pude darme cuenta de que en la silla que tenía a un lado se encontraba mi padre con una mirada muy depresiva que no solo denotaba cansancio, sino también mucha desilusión.

\- Entonces ¿a ti también fue a levantarte de imprevisto mientras azotaba la puerta y gritaba como loca? ¿No es así? – pregunte como si no fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

El pobre de mi padre solo me contesto moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo en muestra de que había acertado con mi pregunta.

Al final, no hice nada más que sentarme y arrasar con todo lo que pudiera para evitar dejar sobras y que de esa manera Twilight no empezara ahora con uno de sus sermones acerca de que el desayuno era el alimento más importante del día, entre otras tonterías.

Después de eso, y faltando solo treinta minutos para las 8, nos dispusimos a ponernos en marcha hacia la escuela, ya con la esperanza de que en medio del trayecto no se le ocurriera a mi hermana hacer un repaso acerca de los temas que había visto la semana pasada.

 **Colegio de Cartelot.**

Una vez que el carro de mi padre había arribado en la entrada de la escuela, baje más rápido que el periodo de una mujer, sin siquiera esperar un segundo a que bajara mi hermana porque estaba seguro de que comenzaría a darme los mismos tontos consejos como "cuanto espacio debo saltarme entre los renglones de mis notas" o también de "cuantas vueltas debo darle al lápiz en el sacapuntas para tener una punta aceptable", y por supuesto "el ángulo de inclinación que debo tener cuando estoy sentado en mi pupitre si es que no quiero dañar mi espalda".

\- ¡Dios! Menos mal que no le di ni tiempo para que me detuviera – mencione muy calmadamente.

Pero antes de que pudiera disfrutar más esta tranquilidad, pude escuchar a lo lejos una voz que me llamaba y que, a mi pesar, no esperaba escuchar tan rápido - ¡hey! Maldito bastardo que apesta a mugre acumulado entre las patas de un indigente de país sub-desarrollado ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – decía aquel malnacido que siempre lograba irritarme con las estupideces que hacía, pero que soportaba porque irónicamente también era mi mejor amigo.

\- *suspiro* ¿en serio no puedes esperar a que empiecen por lo menos las clases? ¿Verdad Jack? – "Jacky Speedlight Grimes" era el nombre completo de aquel susodicho. Y si, lo sé, su nombre era jodidamente raro pero esa era una de las razones por las que me caía bien, ya que así como su nombre, su forma de ser no era para nada común. Por otro lado, su apariencia no era algo del otro mundo, era un joven de mi estatura con una piel de color azul verdoso y su pelo, el cual estaba echado hacia atrás, era de color verde césped. Para ese día, el llevaba puesto unos jeans azules bastante ajustados, una camisa negra con detalles blancos horizontales y un par de zapatos de vestir.

\- ya me conoces Spike, sabes que solo actuó de esta forma contigo porque eres mi mejor amigo – me dijo con una sonrisa demasiado grande.

\- ¿seguro? ¿No será que solo lo haces porque soy el único que te soporta y que no te ha partido la cara aun? –

\- jajajajaja ¡ah! ese Spike, siempre tan bromista – obviamente no estaba bromeando – pero ya en serio Spike, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? –

\- la verdad es que llegue temprano por la culpa de mi hermana. La muy sinvergüenza tuvo la estúpida idea de levantarme a mi padre y a mí a las 5:30 de la mañana. Y todo eso solo para que no llegara tarde a clases –

\- ja, pobre idiota. Eso te pasa por no ser capaz de ponerle un alto a la mandona y sabrosa de tu hermana –

Espera ¿Qué dijo de mi hermana?

\- bueno, lo importante es que ya estás aquí, así que ya voy a poder tener una conversación interesante e inteligente – luego de decir eso, simplemente guardo silencio y no dijo nada como por 5 minutos – entonces ¿has visitado una buena página de memes últimamente? –

\- en serio así vas a empezar con tu conversación inteligente – respondí mirándolo seriamente.

\- ¡bueno, que esperabas! Que comenzara hablar sobre la teoría de cuerdas – me dijo algo exaltado.

-por supuesto que no, simplemente creo que existen cosas más interesantes de las que podríamos hablar. Cosas de las cuales ambos podríamos mostrar cierto dominio del tema, para que al menos podamos compartir nuestra opinión –

Jack solo se me quedo viendo un poco pensativo, al parecer estaba pensando en algo más de que hablar. Luego de unos muy reflexivos momentos, volvió a dirigirse a mí y me dijo – está bien, es ese caso ¿Cuál consideras que sea el mejor lubricante a la hora de masturbarte? ¿Saliva? ¿Crema? ¿Aceite para bebe? O ¿lubricante de sabor? –

\- ….… -

\- …... –

\- …. –

\- …. –

\- *suspiro* vete al diablo Jack –

Pero antes de que mi "mejor amigo" reclamara por mi cortante respuesta, ambos escuchamos a lo lejos la voz de alguien más – hey-y chicos, ¿C-cómo están? – aquel nuevo individuo era solamente otro de mis amigos.

\- muy bien Thorax ¿y tú? – respondí amablemente

\- que te importa maldito, como me encuentre hoy no es tu problema – respondió Jack.

\- estoy bien, jejejeje lo lamento. Es solo que estaba emocionado de verlos – dijo Thorax algo apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca.

A diferencia de Jack, Thorax era un caso mucho más especial. Se podría decir que era todo lo contrario a él, mientras Jack era extrovertido y descarado, Thorax era cerrado y muy tímido. Siendo un chico con piel de color verde muy oscuro, con un cabello peinado hacia solo un lado y de color naranja, y todo esto haciendo contraste con la playera blanca sin mangas que se encontraba debajo de su camisa de cuadros roja y los pantalones rotos de mezclilla que usaba en ese momento.

Jack y yo llevábamos como un año hablándole, de hecho, ya le hablábamos desde antes de entrar al colegio de Canterlot, pero aun a pesar del considerable tiempo que llevábamos tratando con él, parecía como si apenas nos hubiéramos conocido. Algo curioso es que a pesar de que Jack suele burlarse y tratarlo mal muy a menudo, a él no parece importarle lo más mínimo, tal vez porque al igual que yo, ya se acostumbró a lidiar con él.

\- ¡oh Spike! parece que llegaste temprano, debes estar muy ansioso de que comiences las clases ¿verdad? – pregunto Thorax con una sonrisa.

\- por supuesto Thorax, todos estamos ansiosos de que comiencen las malditas clases, de hecho mírame, observa como bailo de la alegría. Presta atención a como mis miserables pies no le hacen caso a los impulsos electromagnéticos que mi cerebro les manda y solo se limitan a moverse porque no pueden contener la alegría de que estaremos atrapados por 8 horas sin nada mejor que hacer que solo escribir notas sobre personas que hicieron grandes descubrimientos pero que a nadie le importa porque ellos no crearon Facebook o Twitter – decía Jack "sarcásticamente" mientras improvisaba unos extraños pasos de baile.

Para no dejar la respuesta de Jack como la mía, respondí casi de inmediato - no, la verdad es que no Thorax, realmente el hecho de que este aquí temprano se debe a mi hermana –

\- ¿Twilight? ya veo, c-creo que eso lo explica todo – respondió como si solo por haber mencionado a mi hermana ya todo estuviera claro. Y la verdad siempre era así. Ya no era un misterio de que mi hermana no solo era la alumna con mejores calificaciones del colegio, sino que además era conocida por promover varias reglas que, según ella, lograrían que los alumnos alcanzaran su máximo potencial. Todo eso en vez de darme orgullo, terminaba por parecerme demasiado exagerado y molesto, por lo tanto, cada vez que podían, mis compañeros y maestros tendían a compararme con ella.

El tener que recordar lo inconvenientes que tenía con la fama de mi hermana, no me hizo notar que mis amigos que estaban llamando mientras agitaban sus manos delante de mi cara.

\- ¡eh! P-perdón ¿Qué decían? –

\- que si iba a acceder a prestarme los $100 dólares que te pedí ayer – me decía Jack muy ilusionado.

\- olvídalo – dije secantemente.

Pero antes de que el miserable comenzara a rogar para que le prestara, la campana del pasillo sonó lo más fuerte que pudo, dándonos la señal de que las clases ya iban a comenzar.

 **Salón de clases**

Después de que los tres llegáramos a nuestro salón, cada uno se directo a su lugar. Mi lugar se encontraba en la penúltima de las cinco filas de butacas que había en el salón, me encontraba solo a tres lugares de ser el último en aquella fila **(Spike se encuentra en la penúltima fila, mientras que la última fila es la que se encuentra a lado de las ventanas).** El idiota de Jack se encontraba, como si fuera por magia del destino, detrás de mí. Mientras que Thorax se encontraba en la segunda butaca de la fila de en medio.

\- muy buenos días clase, es un placer verlos de nuevo. Espero que hayan pasado un fin de semana maravilloso, porque yo no pude jijijijiji – decía la maestra mientras se ponía elegantemente los dedos de la mano en la boca – bueno, ¿alguien recuerda que vimos la semana pasada? –

En ese instante la maestra rodo su mirada hacia todos los lugares esperando encontrar a algún voluntario que pudiera responder a su pregunta, pero no fue hasta que agudizo la mirada hacia la alumna que se encontraba en la butaca de mi lado izquierdo **(eso significa que la alumna se encontraba en la última fila que está al lado de las ventanas),** que me di cuenta de que era una estudiante que nunca había visto antes.

\- ¡oh my…! Pero que distraída soy jijijijiji. Ya había olvidado que esta semana íbamos a empezar con una alumna nueva. Entonces, ¿serias tan amable de venir hasta aquí y presentarte a la clase cariño? – luego de preguntar eso, la chica misteriosa que se encontraba a mi lado se paró sin titubear, y como si de un robot se tratase, camino hasta estar por fin delante de todos.

¿Pero quién es ella?

\- ¡Muy buenos días a todos! Mi nombre es Luna y he sido transferida desde la semana pasada a este colegio. Espero poder llevarme muy bien con cada uno de ustedes –

 **Continuara…**


End file.
